Halberd
Halberd is the top-Tier Great Axe. Great Axe is tied with Staff for the smallest number of Tiers. Fewer Tiers makes obtaining the highest tier easier and a Halberd is a Guaranteed Weapon, as it can be crafted from chest loot alone. There tend to be fewer Great Axe drops than e.g. Maces and Heavy Maces. There are no Damascus Great Axes available as drops or chest loot at all; they must be Crafted. It can be made in , of only three blades, making it second only to War Maul for easiest top-Tier weapon to craft. Six Tiers also makes Great Axe and Staff the shortest ladders for Class and Affinity bonuses, for what that is worth; how high does one stand at the top of a short ladder? Great Axe has a somewhat irregular Strength progression, which is only approximately 5.5 + (Tier Level x 5.5). This is the highest additional strength per Tier, but since there are only six Tiers, the Halberd is only tied for second highest damage, one point lower than the Heavy Mace's Destroyer. Great Axes, along with Great Swords and Heavy Maces have very good 'reach', or attack radius, with ratings of four. Polearms have five or six and the unique Hand of Light, seven. Halberd has the same listed damage, 35, as the rare Holy Win Great Sword; the highest listed damage in the game is Heavy Mace's Destroyer, with 36. Great Axe Design, together with the rarer Staff, have only six Tiers. Damascus Halberd From the first playthrough on, Tabar 6th Tier Axes drop at 16/255 in Those Who Fear the Light. Ashley must be at 149 HP or below. Collect four Tabars to make a Crescent A single Tabar can be combined in the "Metal Works" Workshop with a Silver Khukuri to make a Damascus War Maul. In the second playthrough New Game Plus, at the Godhands Workshop, any material of dagger can be used, as Dagger has a lower Prevalence than Axe, but Silver daggers are an easy drop from the ubiquitous Shriekers and Quicksilvers; to get full Affinity and Class, put one set on the Tabar, and the other two on a Kris and Hatchet to make the required Khukuri (see Dagger with Axe for other possible results). Adding another Khukuri to the War Maul makes a Halberd. This time, the two Khukuris can be obtained as is, rather than as separate Kris and Hatchet. First playthrough Halberd A Halberd can be constructed with only three blades, all found in chests, in the first playthrough. * Balbriggan in a chest in the Stone and Sulfurous Fire room in the Limestone Quarry. A Sabre Halberd to turn the Balbriggan into a Double Blade can be found in the Delusions of Happiness room in the Second Abandoned Mines, and a second Double Blade to create the ultimate Great Axe weapon, Halberd, can be found in a chest in The Branks room in the First Iron Maiden. **Or the Great Axe line can incorporate the second weapon available to Ashley, the "Tovarisch" Hand Axe. The chest Balbriggan + Hand Axe devolves into Sabre Halberd. A Large Crescent to turn it back into a Balbriggan drops at over 10% from a Hierwind Crimson Blade in the Rue Morgue area of Town Center South. Great Axe by Tier Break Arts Great Axe has the only Break Arts group entirely based on the affinity of the weapon, which make them adaptable to enemies' greatest affinity weaknesses. 100 kills to get Curse much much earlier than the spell version. Getting Tarnish is easier with Polearm's Scythe Wind Break Art at 95 kills, than with Iron Ripper's 245. * Bear Claw. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. "Smashes foe with a luminescent downward strike". Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 20 kills * Accursed Umbra. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. "Curses foe with a damaging strike". Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 100 kills * Iron Ripper. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. "Powerful blow that damages both armor and foe". Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 245 kills * 'Emetic Bomb '. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Edged. "Unleashes a series of slashing blows". Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 465 killsVagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Damascus Crescent, War Maul, Halberd From the first playthrough on, Tabar 6th Tier Axes drop at 16/255 in Those Who Fear the Light. Collect four Tabars, and the only thing standing in the way of an Ultimate Weapon is the affinities. For players used to grinding in MMORPGs, the only thing hard about that is maintaining HP below at 149 or lower. A single Tabar can be combined in the "Metal Works" Workshop with a Silver Khukuri to make a Damascus War Maul. In the second playthrough, at the Godhands Workshop, any material of dagger can be used, as Dagger has a lower Prevalence than Axe, but Silver daggers are an easy drop from the ubiquitous Shriekers and Quicksilvers; to get full Affinity and Class, put one set on the Tabar, and the other two on a Kris and Hatchet to make the required Khukuri (see Dagger with Axe for other possible results). Adding another Khukuri to the War Maul makes a Halberd. This time, the two Khukuris can be obtained as is, rather than as separate Kris and Hatchet. Stats See also * Weapons * Combinations * Dagger Combinations References Category:Great Axe Category:Long Weapons Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Guaranteed Weapon